


Твоё имя в нём первое

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), mittenlost



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения
Genre: 19th Century, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost
Summary: Дороже золота есть вещи. И пуще золота их стоит беречь.Размещение: только после деанона
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев/Антон Арбузов
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Твоё имя в нём первое

**Author's Note:**

> От места, где жил (и умер) Антон Арбузов, до места, где жил Михаил Бестужев, три дня лесом, два дня полем, а потом на собачьих упряжках, автор это знает, автор сделал художественное допущение в угоду своему замыслу
> 
> Название позаимствовано из песни После кораблекрушения группы Flёur

Первым делом увидел его лицо и поразился спокойствию на нём. Как будто не умер, как будто просто заснул, тихим спокойным сном. Восково-жёлтая кожа, острые скулы, заострившийся нос – не от смерти, просто...

Брат бросил его и не прислал ни копейки. Ни письма не прислал в ответ на те, что Антон посылал ему, будто не доходили. Может, и не доходили, кто знает. А может, сжигал, не читая, желая вычеркнуть из жизни брата-заговорщика. Николай положил руку ему на плечо – Михаил обернулся, посмотрел благодарно. Его брат-заговорщик всегда был рядом.

Тень от длинных ресниц на щеках. Так нежно, так красиво, так хрупко. Антон всегда был красивым – и хрупким. Возможно, обманчиво, хрупких быстро ломает море, Антон не сломался тогда – но когда он раздевался в темноте комнаты, в неровном свечном свете, рыжие всполохи на молочной коже, веснушки по плечам и груди, заметные, тёмные – страшно было его коснуться. Следы от поцелуев расцветали так легко, так ярко – как кроваво-красные цветы, увядавшие потом жёлто-зелёными сентябрьскими листьями.

Присел рядом с его постелью. Зимой не видно было веснушек. И улыбки на его тонких, так красиво вырезанных губах – тоже не видно было. Поцеловал его в холодный висок – всё ждал, что застучит, забьётся жизнью жилка на нём. Слёзы стояли в горле больным комком, не в силах пролиться, не в силах вырваться.

Каким же лёгким он стал. Всегда был, Михаил поднимал его на руках, как девушку, поднимал и кружил, и разливался по комнате задорный смех, Антон лупил его по плечам, откидывал голову, и незагорелая полоска кожи показывалась над краем мундира – но сейчас будто ребёнка нёс. Николай спросил, нужна ли помощь – Михаил качнул головой коротко. Он справится один. Он должен справиться один.

Запах свежеструганных сосновых досок. Простой деревянный гроб, самый дешёвый – других здесь не водилось. Опустил Антона в него – бережно, как в постель, как укладывал его, уставшего, спящего, в свою кровать, Антон, бывало, хмурился во сне и смешно морщил нос, и безотчётно тянул к себе угол одеяла, чтобы подсунуть его под щёку. Было тесно вдвоём на узкой офицерской кровати. Теперь Антону спать одному. Долго-долго теперь спать.

Рука иссушенная легла на край гроба, натёртые, натруженные костяшки. Худые пальцы, будто детские – такое бывает в юности, когда кости взрослые уже, а мясо не наросло ещё, и руки нелепые, неуклюжие. И кольца болтаются на них смешно. Тёмный железный ободок на его безымянном пальце, обручальные так носят, не железные, правда – как не соскочил только. Тонкая полоска золота под ним – ближе к коже, чтобы железо не окислялось.

– Сняли б, барин, чего с добром хоронить.

– Да какой я барин...

Как заворожённый, потянулся, взял руку в свои ладони, потянул кольцо на себя, комок слёз в горле как будто больше, больнее стал, боялся смотреть внутрь – знал, что там увидит. Что прочтёт.

«Из оков Михаила Бестужева».

Упал рядом с гробом на колени, покатилось по дощатому полу железное с золотом кольцо – Николай поймал его, зажал в кулаке. Вернул брату. И прорвался, как нарыв, комок слёз из горла, заливал собой руки, заливал лежащее в ладони кольцо. Михаил повторял, не слыша себя, не желая слышать ответа:

– Почему не продал? Почему не продал? Золо... золотое же? Выручил бы за него... Выручил...

– Тише. – Это Николай присел рядом, обхватил за плечи руками, прижал к себе дурную светлую голову. Как маленького его утешал. Как в детстве. Только было ли в детстве так горько, так неизбывно больно?

– Почему не продал? Золотое же. – Повторял упрямо. Хотел и не хотел знать ответ.

– Потому что дороже золота есть вещи.

Лежал во влажной ладони мёртвым грузом железный ободок. Михаил сжал его в руке. Выдохнул. Поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, будто от слабости – только слабости не было в нём. Ничего не было, кроме боли.

Взял руку Антона в свою – и вернул кольцо на место. Где взял. На безымянный палец, как обручальное. И правда: дороже золота есть вещи. И пуще золота их стоит беречь.


End file.
